1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sports equipment and more particularly to a pair of open type boxing gloves connected together by two cord assemblies and an interconnection interconnecting the cord assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
One drawback of conventional boxing gloves is that humidity may accumulate therein. A fighter may feel uncomforted in his or her fists when wearing the boxing gloves. This uncomfortable feeling is even strong in the summer time. Further, no damping is provided by conventional boxing gloves. Thus, an individual wears the gloves for hitting practice may feel a degree of monotony.
A conventional boxing glove comprises an inner mitt having a front, a back, and a mouth, the inner mitt further having first means for allowing the hand to breath and for removing perspiration from the palm of the glove, second means for preventing the glove from absorbing perspiration, and third means for encouraging proper first formation; a padded outside covering for covering a finger, thumb and hand areas, the padded outside covering attached to the back of the inner mitt, the padded outside covering having means for retaining a thumb; and a padded cuff attached to the mouth of the inner mitt and the padded outside covering, the cuff configured to receive the wrist of the hand, the cuff having means for firmly engaging the wrist.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.